


Everything Black

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Belts, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, M/M, Performance masturbation, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Jesse stages performances for Commander Reyes in the safety and privacy of the dark.





	Everything Black

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, jesse mccree is the character that shows up the most out of all my 80+ fics i published on this site. is my crush obvious? please say no.
> 
> hi new friends, i'm zack and im a lucio main. play overwatch with me! add my battle.net [SubwayWolf#1494](https://www.overbuff.com/players/pc/SubwayWolf-1494), i love playing qp with anyone and everyone. no need to ask/PM me beforehand, i accept everyone, as long as you're not a hanzo main. (jk. i still love you. but you're on thin fucking ice)

Performance was usually not part of Jesse McCree’s job. Or, depending on how you looked at it, it was _everything_ about his job. But his job required no performance like this, anyway. At least not to the public.

He was on a bed – Commander Reyes’ bed. Sitting up, against the headboard, pillows to either side of him, one behind his back so he was comfortable. With a fist he was holding on to one end of a brown leather belt, wrapped once around his knuckles. The length of the belt traveled up so it hooked around one of the bars of the headboard to the side of his head, tight like a pulley. The other end of the belt was through its loop and around Jesse’s neck like a makeshift leash which Jesse himself was controlling. The harder he pulled on the belt, the more the loop tightened, and the tougher it was to breathe.

And he was jerking off. He was completely undressed except for socks on his feet. His legs were spread and his hand was stroking his cock, pumping at a rapid pace, fist moving up and down the thick shaft from its head down to his sack. The tip was already leaking beads of pre-come and Jesse was already growing dizzy. He was so stiff and hard and wanted desperately to come, and he got closer with every second.

And Gabriel Reyes was watching him. His Strike-Commander, his boss. He’d pulled up a desk chair at the foot of the bed and just sat there, hunched over, watching him. He wasn’t saying a word. He didn’t even look like he was aroused. He just watched.

Jesse maintained eye contact the whole time. That was Commander Reyes’ only stipulation. He didn’t even ask for the belt – that was Jesse’s idea; he liked it in private and introduced it in their little meetings here when they’d done it enough and Jesse had gained the confidence. No, Reyes actually didn’t say much of anything during these little performance sessions. And all lights were off instead of a table lamp on a night stand next to Jesse, so Gabriel just sat in the darkness and observed.

It was really that simple, too. Jesse loved performing for his boss. It wasn’t part of his job and they weren’t in a romantic relationship, but the masturbating didn’t necessarily hurt any of those things either. For god’s sake, Jesse had never even seen Reyes naked before, but that was okay. Jesse enjoyed this for its own sake, and maybe for a few other reasons.

The scandalous nature of it barely crossed Jesse’s mind. As if this was anything new. Strike-Commanders probably did these things all the time with their players. Commander Morrison probably had subordinates brought to his office to please him. Lieutenants Wilhelm and Lindholm definitely did, back in the day. Jesse spent a lot of time thinking about things like that, about the sexual history his chain of command. Now that he was in Overwatch, he might as well contribute to it.

Of course, he wasn’t the only member of Commander Reyes’ team to engage in similar activities – Jesse knew that, it was his _obligation_ to know that. Still, Jesse loved to catch sideways glances from Genji. It was annoying at first but eventually Jesse received them with pride. Genji was so desperate, so jealous that he didn’t have Reyes all to himself. Jesse almost wanted to get Genji alone, to call him out, maybe accuse him of being the bitch that he was, but that was petty, and Jesse tried his best not to be petty unless he really needed to. 

Even so, it was clear that Jesse wasn’t the favorite of the two of them. He didn’t have to push this to the back of his mind. But did that really matter? When dicks were out and Gabriel Reyes’ eyes were on you, it didn’t matter where the heart was. Commander Reyes’ time was precious so he gave his attention to whomever he was in the mood to give it to. And as of late, that person was Jesse.

It wasn’t about the sexual gratification, not entirely. It was about being given attention. It was about being given praise. It was about being given eye contact and consideration and approval. To have the leader of the world’s most renowned black ops unit’s eyes on you in your most vulnerable state… there was just something about it that ran Jesse’s blood hot. Sometimes he thought that he could get off by the sight of Reyes’ black eyes alone.

The gaze was apathetic. Bored, even. Jesse stopped focusing on pleasing himself a long time ago. He wasn’t sure if that’s even why the Commander asked him to do this. He figured it was more about the control and struggle, which was okay because Jesse liked that, too. But focusing too much on why took away from the art. Just like in his career, Jesse focused on showing his audience what he really wanted to see.

Jesse’s breathing was growing frantic. The leather around his neck was chafing his skin and starting to burn, but not as much as his trachea. He was getting desperate for more air, panting, his cheeks were flushed and hot. Darkness was creeping up in the sides of his vision, threatening to take him under. It was just what he wanted. He wanted more to cry out, to force out a moan; the pleasure was unimaginable. His thighs were trembling. He wanted to come so bad.

And Reyes just sat there, watching, not a hint of emotion on his face. Jesse pulled his end of the belt, hard, so hard it pulled his own head up and when he tried to suck in air, none came to him. His lungs were burning, begging for relief, and he just kept pumping his cock, closer and closer to the end.

He threw his head back and shut his eyes as he finished, shooting out hot seed all over his hand, down the shaft of his cock, and soaking all into the soft licks of hair between his legs. His white-knuckled grip on the end of the belt loosened up and he released it entirely, slackening up the collar and gasping in air just to let it all out in a deep moan. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes. The bliss in his brain was glowing like sunlight. His heart was so fast, his lungs cooling off with each inhalation.

Gabriel stood up from his seat. His new height just raised the cleavage of authority between them and it made Jesse’s heart quicken even more. He stepped over, almost into the light, but still kept his face shadowed and shaded. He looked Jesse over. He did not touch him or touch himself or even sigh. 

There was a long while of quiet before he commented. “Very good,” Reyes said. 

Oh, what music that was, coming from the Commander’s mouth. Praise. Jesse’s ears were ringing. He could feel the dizziness fading away, the black shadows around the edges of his vision creeping back where they came from. Jesse swallowed and his saliva burned down his raw, aching throat.

The next step was one of Jesse’s favorites, even though he wasn’t one to prioritize. Gabriel reached down to Jesse’s now-flaccid cock and took it in his hand. It was tender to the touch now, from being so stiff for so long, from being tugged at and pumped so furiously. He used his fingers to wipe off the come that had dripped down the staff of his dick. Then he brought them to Jesse’s soft tummy where a great deal of seed had spilled out onto the soft brown pubes there that trailed down between his legs. 

Reyes raised that hand to Jesse’s mouth, his fingers right outside his lips. “Open,” he ordered. 

Jesse’s lips were parted even before the entirety of the word could be spoken. He even laid out the flat of his tongue, making for a place for the fingers to sit.

Reyes slipped the come-coated fingers inside and issued the next command. “Close.” 

Jesse closed his lips. He could taste the pastiness of the seed already. He was almost shaking with anticipation. He looked up at his Commander with eyes both yearning and sleepy. 

Again, Jesse wasn’t one to prioritize, but if he was asked what his favorite thing about Commander Reyes was, it was the man’s patience. No, it was his impatience. Both were good. Both could be so sexy. 

Reyes issued his final command. “Clean them off.” 

Jesse did. With his tongue and lips he lapped up all of it. He savored and accepted everything the Commander gave to him, including this. Gabriel was touching him. Gabriel was inside of him. Jesse’s heart was fast. It didn’t give any sign that it would ever slow down.


End file.
